powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Electricity Manipulation
For a gallery of examples for Electricity Manipulation, see here. The ability to control, generate, and/or absorb electricity. Also Called * Electric Manipulation * Electrokinesis * Electric Charge Manipulation * Lightning Bending * Lightning Control * Lightning Manipulation * Lightning Release/Raiton Capabilities Users are able to absorb, conduct, generate and manipulate a form of energy resulting from the existence of charged particles (such as electrons or protons) which give the user control over electric fields, electric charges, electric currents, electronics, and electromagnetism. The user can diverse various electrical-based attacks, ranging from simple to complex attacks. Simple effects may include the ability to generate electricity, shoot lightning, or overload a circuit. More complex ones may include manipulating energy in a person, directing current in a more complex route than the one of least resistance, firing sparks, turning off electrical devices, or electrical constructs. With applications ranging from direct electrocution and high energy output, to more complex abilities such as hacking, and electromagnetism generation and constructs, the user is able to control electrons in a variety of the effects that often yield positive results,making Electricity Manipulation one of the most powerful and versatile element. Applications * Absorb, conduct, create, generate, and/or control electricity of various intensities : ** Charge objects with electricity, heating them and/or making them conduct electricity. ** Death Inducement by overcharging the victim with electrical currents. ** Draw in power from naturally occurring and/or artificial electricity to increase their abilities. ** Electric Breath, Electrical Arc Emission, Electrical Beam Emission, Electrical Bolt Projection, Electrical Shockwave, Lightning Ball Projection, Lightning Bolt Projection, and Lightning Vision for direct attacks. May be able to generate enough power to vaporize matter. ** Electric Field Negation ** Formulated Electricity Blast ** Increase the sharpness of objects by using electricity to create vibrations. ** Paralysis Inducement and/or Jolt Inducement. ** Power up electronics by recharging their battery. ** Electricity Infusion by surrounding objects or weapons in electricity. * Electrical Constructs, including weapons, walls, or allies/servants. ** Create electrical bursts and/or shock-blasts ** Create Lightning Tether to pull themselves toward something or to pull things toward them. * Negate Electrical Resistance by: ** Detonating volatile air molecules (which could normally be used to insulate electricity) with electrons to cause powerful explosions or the use of high voltage electricity like a lightning strike. ** Generate heat with high voltage to burn elasticity users. ** Generate violent currents to brutally tear through the ground, rendering grounding electricity pointless. * Ride on and/or in electricity/lightning-bolt for faster travel. Techniques * Bio-Electricity Manipulation * Charged Particles Manipulation * Discharge * Electric Aura * Lightning Bolt Manipulation * Electric Field Manipulation * Electrical Signal Manipulation * Electrical Telekinesis * Electrical Wall Crawling * Electrically Enhanced Jump * Electricity Mimicry ** Lightning Ball Form * Electrokinetic Combat * Electromagnetism Manipulation ** Electrolysis ** Magnetism Manipulation ** Make things stick to them and/or stick on things by using static cling. ** Metal Manipulation * Electronic Communication * Electroreception ** Electrocommunication * Electroportation by using electricity to teleport. * Electric Bomb Generation * Electrical Healing by charging with electricity, which accelerates the healing of cells. * Electrical Enhanced Condition to increase agility, speed, strength, durability, and reflexes. * Electrical Propulsion ** Electrical Levitation * Electron Manipulation * Flight via : ** Electrolysis on atomized water. ** Electromagnetism on surroundings. * Nature Enhancement * Neural Impulse Manipulation by redirecting the electrical signals between the brain and nerves, they can achieve control over thoughts, feelings, and movement of a body under this power. ** Memory/Mental Manipulation by controlling the electrical signals in the brain. This takes very high skill. ** Motor-Skill Manipulation by controlling the nerve-signal for movement. * Resurrection by restarting a person's heart or reviving their dead nerve cells by applying electric energy. * Shocking * Technology Manipulation by controlling the electrical functions of technology. Polarities *Positive *Negative Variations * Astral Electricity Manipulation * Black Lightning Manipulation * Cosmic-Electric Manipulation * Divine Lightning Manipulation * Esoteric Lightning Manipulation * Physical Lightning Manipulation * Psychic Lightning Manipulation * Underwater-Lightning Manipulation Associations * Charged Particles Manipulation * Elemental Manipulation * Electromagnetism Manipulation * Energy Manipulation * Ion Manipulation * Lightning Induced Powers * Magnetism Manipulation * Plasma Manipulation * Spark Manipulation * Thunder Manipulation Universal Difference In other universes such The Avatar series, electricity manipulation requires the user to be mentally stable with the complete absence of emotions and a peace of mind. But physically it requires separating the energies of yin and yang, also interpreted as positive and negative electric potential respectively. When the yin (positive energy) and yang (negative energy) collide together to become whole again, and thus lightning is created. Limitations * Electricity can be insulated by the air. * Electricity may be redirected by certain materials. * May be limited only to the path of least resistance. * May become useless if confronted electrical resistant material such as rubber or silicate. * May have to find electrical sources of power in order to recharge. * Reflection Manipulation could cause a problem since it's unclear if users are immune or not. * Some users may have problems using electronics. * Users who possess negative electricity may short circuit if hit with water. Known Users Animation (Western) Anime/Manga Comic Book Film Television Series Video Games Other Category:Powers Category:Elemental Control Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Magical Abilities Category:Manipulations Category:Magical Powers Category:Electrical-Based Powers Category:Energy Powers Category:Energy Manipulations Category:Fighting Power Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Fundamental Forces Category:Physics-Based Powers Category:Sky Powers Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Science Powers Category:Super Powers Category:Gas Powers